


A Frozen Heart

by OliveOilIsGay



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fundy and Eret are siblings, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Prince Eret, Prince Floris | Fundy, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane, Wilbur and Sally are king and queen, tubbo is a snow bee :]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOilIsGay/pseuds/OliveOilIsGay
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so, fundy/5up frozen au pretty much. There wasn't enough of fundy and 5up so I'm making more :] also this is my first story so if there is any spelling mistakes sorry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/5up, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First story pog! :D

Everyone was huddled together around the fire. It was a cold day in winter, the snow was falling around them slowly melting around the fire. They were in a forest near the community house. They were drinking hot chocolate together, they were laughing, goofing off. On one of the logs was fundy and 5up.

Fundy was whispering a story to him, ’Okay wait, fundy this is a really good story. What if we told everyone the story.’’ Fundy looked at him a bit unsure. He knew that 5up would never lie to him, he trusted him with his life. But he could be very biased sometimes.

‘’I dont know 5up, what if they think my story is dumb? It's really not that good.’’ Fundy looked at everyone else, they were having so much fun. And who was he to take that all away? 5up stared at fundy. He loves his boyfriend with all his heart, but sometimes he doesn't see things that are right in front of him. They were his friends, they would never think something fundy did was boring or stupid. Even if it was just a story. 5up sighed and stood up.

‘’Alright everyone. Listen up!’’ Everyone stopped what they were doing, they're attention was held by the man talking. ‘’Alright, I know we're having a lot of fun. But fundy actually has a story to share.’’ Fundy stared at him in disbelief, 5up looked back at him and held his hands in his. ‘’It's okay babe, i'm sure they’ll love your story.’’ he let go of his hands and smiled, sometimes people just need a small push.

‘’So you have a story fundy?’’ dreams mask looked at him. Looking at dream gave him shivers, his only memories of him being filled with wars, lies, and a ruined wedding. ‘’Um yes, i do have a story but i don't think you guys would like the story…’’ a look of worry passed the group. Finally niki spoke up. ‘’No go ahead fundy, well all love to hear your story.’’ she said gesturing to everyone. Around her she could hear shouts of agreement.

‘’Okay, i'll tell the story.’’ and with that everyone huddled up around fundy. Fundy leaned against 5ups shoulder. ‘’Okay, so once there were two brothers…’’

(WERE CHANGING THE SETTING BABY!!!!!!!!)

Ever since eret was born his parents knew he was different. I mean, how does one explain a child with completely white glowing eyes. But Wilbur and Sally still loved their child with all their hearts, although now that love had to be shared when fundy was born. At first fundy and eret didn't seem to be related at first glance, but one could never judge when you lived in a world where animals talked. While eret was extremely tall, fundy was a bit more on the shorter side. Eret had deep brown colored hair and fundy had a more ginger color. They each got their traits from their parents wilbur and sally, respectively. Eret had more of wilbur and fundy had more of sally’s traits. Although they didn't really look like each other despite being related the brothers still loved each other very much.

They shared a room, their toys, and they shared their parents' attention. It was really a wonder that neither eret or fundy ever fought, whether it was for attention, a toy, just because one of them said something slightly offending. They had a relationship some parents wished their children had.

They usually snuck out of their rooms at night often to see the castle at dark. so it wasn't a surprise when fundy had woken up in the middle of the night. Fundy headed over to wake up his older sibling. Eret groggily woke up due to his brother's crazy little shinaginings. ‘’Yes fundy?’’ eret spoke, it was hard to see but they were sure that it was in fact fundy who had woken them up. Fundy let out a happy little yip from being recognized by his older sibling.

‘’Hey, hey eret, can you do the thing-’’ fundy whispered to eret before being cut off. ‘’Fundy you know what mom and dad said about that!’’ eret was now sat up straight in bed, whispering aggressively to fundy. ‘’I know eret but, please! Eret i really like it when you do that, plus, its almost my birthday, this could be a birthday present, right?’’ fundy was now on eret’s bed trying to convince his older brother to go against their parents wishes. Eret looked away from fundy but almost instantly heard a small whimper, oh how fundy really liked to make them crack. He knew that eret was weak when he whimpered. And with a small sigh eret turned around.

‘’Okay, but we can't tell mom and dad. And make sure no one sees you okay, I don't want to be questioned.’’ fundy nodded and silently jumped off erets bed. He ran to the door waiting for his older brother. Eret smiled and headed over to fundy. He opened the door, just enough to stick his head out to check if there was anyone in the halls. Looking over at the other door just across from hers and fundy was their parents room. The door was closed and there wasn't any visible light coming from underneath. They must have been asleep. Eret gestured for fundy to come closer, she assumed fundy did as they heard footsteps.

‘’Okay, fundy we have to be really quiet okay. Mom and dad are asleep right now and we don't want to wake anyone up at this hour.’’ After a couple of seconds he heard a very quiet okay coming from his younger brother. Slowly they moved together, one careful footstep at a time. After about 15 to 20 minutes of walking over to the dim ball room door they finally stopped. The door to the ball room was very large and very pretty. It was a beautiful shade of blue painted oak wood and had small golden accents to it. Eret slowly opened the door, no matter how many times she saw the grand room, she would never get over the fact it was stunning. A giant ball room, quartz pillars holding the tall ceiling, royal blue curtains covering the ginormous windows, and on the center of the room was a giant decorative marking of their kingdom's emblem on the floor.

Fundy and eret stood in the center of the room standing still and taking in the beauty of their surroundings. After a bit fundy nudged at eret’s arm. ‘’Hey eret now can you do the thing?’’ After a slight moment of hesitance, Eret slowly unraveled her hands from her sides and placed them palm up in between fundy and themselves. With a slow sigh he let the cold take over. He felt the icyniciness of it cover his fingers and palms, ending at around her wrists. Fundy gasped as he saw his older siblings hands creating small flurries of ice. It started very small at first then it became a little beacon of snowflakes and ice shards. And when eret very roughly thrusted his hands in an upwards motion there were much bigger ice and snow flurries from their hands. Slowly there was a little figure forming in her hands, it was a little bee made of snow. ‘’Here fundy,’’ she says as they place the tiny bee on fundy’s palm. ‘’I think we should name the bee this time.’’ After a moment of silence fundy whisper shouts a name for the bee. ‘’Tubbo! I want to name the bee tubbo, can i do that?’’ eret, silently chuckling at the name their brother chose for the bee, nodded. Answering fundys question.

After making some snow piles and covering bits of the floor in ice, fundy was getting restless. ‘’Hey eret, can we do some parkour? Wouldn't that be fun?’’ eret, just wanting to make their younger sibling happy agreed to fundy’s idea. So fundy ran to a small spot clear of any ice or snow. Eret started making towers of snow going from smallest, half of fundy’s height, to the size of the door leading into the ballroom. But soon enough there appeared to be a small problem, okay a huge one. Fundy was jumping faster than eret could make the snow towers. At this rate fundy might fall.

‘’Fundy! Stop, i can't keep up! You might fall!’’ Fundy wasn't listening to her. Soon enough eret started panicking. Fundy could get seriously hurt. And Fundy was still going fast. And just like eret feared, Fundy fell. Luckily eret was able to make a pile of softer snow for fundy to land on. Running over to fundy eret could see that fundy wasn't waking up. He seemed to be sleeping. Eret tried shaking fundy but he still wasn't waking up. Not knowing what to do now, eret yelled for his parents.

\------

Wilbur and Sally always knew that their kids liked waking in the middle of the night to explore the castle. They knew the kids were safe inside but they wished that they explored in the day. Kids their age should be getting some sleep. So when wilbur and sally heard small footsteps near their door they knew it was eret and fundy. They didn't need to worry too much. But maybe about an hour later when they heard eret yelling for them they rose up from their bed and ran to the ballroom where the yelling was coming from.

Opening the door to the ballroom they could see ice and snow all over the rooms walls, floor, and even ceiling. And in the middle of it all was eret with fundy in her hands. It seemed like the room was completely still. Wilbur couldn't feel the cold air around him, he couldn't hear erets crying. It was Sally's soft gasp that broke him out of his daze. Grabbing Sally's hand, he took a hesitant step, then ran to where his children were.

As Sally went to grab fundy, Wilbur went to check on eret. ‘’Oh eret, what happened?’’ eret was too shaken to respond to his father. They could stop crying no matter if he tried. So Wilbur picked him up and went to follow sally. Sally was telling the maids and butlers of the castle to get her a couple of doctors that could help. Wilbur stood next to Sally while still trying to comfort his oldest child. And when eret did stop crying, Wilbur let him stand on his own.

‘’Sally, what's going on with fundy? Is he okay?’’ Sally wouldnt look at him in the eyes when she answered him. ‘’Wilbur, fundy isn't doing okay. He’s ice cold. And look-’’ Sally moved her hand to show wilbur that fundy now had a couple of white streaks in his hair. ‘’,his hair is white. Wilbur what's happening?’’ Wilbur thought for a bit before remembering about something that might help.

‘’Sally, i’ll be back in a bit. I think i know of someone who could help.’’ before Sally could respond properly to him. Wilbur ran off to the library.

When Sally told him about the iciness of fundy’s body temperature he thought of something his father had once told him. It was an old myth about a frozen heart, it was about a young girl who was born with a frozen heart and when she reached the age of 18 the ice was starting to over take her. So the girl went to some ancient trolls, out deep in the forest. The trolls had cured her and she lived a happy life, never having to think that she might die of a frozen heart. Wilbur's father said that her name was Nikki, she was a princess of l’manburg, wilburs kingdom. And Nikki ended up marrying a townsfolk named Minx, an irish lady with purple hair.

Although it was an old story his father told him, Wilbur wondered if they were real beings, and if they were, they would be able to cure fundy, right? Finally arriving at the library Wilbur ran over to the book, took it with him and ran back to sally. Sally was discussing what fundy could possibly have and how they would be able to fix him. She stood there teary eyed, hoping something would help her son wake up. ‘’Sally! I found what i needed!’’ Wilbur ran towards Sally, waving around a pretty thick book with a fine leather cover decorated with golden borders. ‘’Wilbur? Is that a book? How will that help fundy?’’ Sally was unsure that a book could possibly help fundy. She had every reason to but as weird and kooky wilbur was, it's why she fell in love with him in the first place.

‘’Don't worry sally, my father told me this story when I was younger, about a girl with a frozen heart! And well fundy seems pretty cold, so maybe it’ll help him!’’ Wilbur stood next to her, he was smiling but she could see that this was a desperate choice, if all else fails, then what. ‘’Are you sure that whatever is in there will help?’’ wilburs facade was now crumbling down to dust, his smile dimming and the energy he once held leaving him. ‘’I’ll be honest sally, i'm not sure it’ll work but i want to try, what did the doctors say?’’

‘’They don't have any way to help him. So okay, wilbur, tell me what’s in that book and we’ll see if we could do it.’’ The determined look on Sally's face was something Wilbur adored very dearly, she wore that same look when they first decided to travel around the world going to new places, some including a place named vienna. It was truly a wondrous place.

Taking a deep breath, Wilbur was able to tell Sally what he was thinking. ‘’Okay, sally, have you ever heard of a man named Philza Minecraft?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Also idk when I'll have the next chapter up but I'll be working on it as soon as I publish this.


End file.
